icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Botterill
| birth_place = Ottawa, Ontario | career_start = 1977 | website = }} Jennifer Botterill, (born May 1, 1979) is a member of the Canadian national women's hockey team. She won the silver medal in the 1998 Winter Olympics in Nagano in 1998 as the youngest player on the Canadian team.http://www.cbc.ca/sports/story/2001/03/27/botterill010327.html Later, she won the gold medal in the 2002 games in Salt Lake City, Utah, at the 2006 Winter Olympics in Turin, and at the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, playing forward. She announced her retirement, on March 14, 2011 . Her last appearance with Team Canada was on February 25, 2010 at the 2010 Olympic Games in Vancouver. Her final point was also on February 25 when assisted Marie-Philip Poulin on the gold medal-winning goal.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/163242/la_id/1/ Playing career Collegiate Botterill attended Harvard University from 1998-2003 where she played hockey from 1998 to 2003. She holds the NCAA career scoring record (149 goals, 170 assists, 319 points). Botterill's 1st year at Harvard was not played in NCAA, but in an alternate league, so her record is not official. Despite this, she is the leading scorer in Harvard University history. She scored at least one point in 106 of her 107 career NCAA games (including a streak of 80 consecutive games). She was the first player to win the Patty Kazmaier Award twice as the top player in NCAA women's hockey. CWHL Currently, Botterill plays for the Mississauga Chiefs of the Canadian Women's Hockey League. In 2007-08, she won the Angela James Bowl after winning the league scoring title with 61 points.http://www.29sports.com/29/london/player.html She was voted the CWHL Top Forward and a CWHL Central All-Star; she won CWHL Top Scorer of the Month honours in February. Accomplishments and notes *2008 Inductee, Women's Beanpot Hall of Famehttp://www.beanpothockey.com/women/hall.html 2007-08 Angela James Bowl winner as leading scorer in the Canadian Women's Hockey League 2007-08 ESSO Canada Most Sportsmanlike Player of the Year 2006 Winter Olympic All Tournament Team - Awarded by the International Ice Hockey Federation 2001Collins gem Hockey Facts and Stats 2009-10, p.543, Andrew Podnieks, Harper Collins Publishers Ltd, Toronto, Canada, ISBN 978-1-55468-621-6 & 2004Collins gem Hockey Facts and Stats 2009-10, p.544, Andrew Podnieks, Harper Collins Publishers Ltd, Toronto, Canada, ISBN 978-1-55468-621-6 MVP of the World Championships - Awarded by the International Ice Hockey Federation 2004 Named to the Media All Star Team at the World Championships 2001 Directorate Award, Best Forward, the World Championships 2001-02 & 2002-03 Winner of the Patty Kazmaier Award (NCAA W Ice Hockey equivalent to Heisman) Only 2-time winner of the Award 2000-01 & 2002-03 Team Captain of Harvard University 2001 Female Athlete of the Year Award - Awarded by the Province of Manitoba (Botterill's mother won the same award 36 years before) 1999 Captain of Canada's National Women's Under 22 Team which defeated the United States in a three game series 1999 NCAA Women's Ice Hockey Champion 1999 NCAA Frozen Four Most Outstanding Player 1999 American Women's College Hockey Alliance All-Americans, First Teamhttp://www.ahcahockey.com/news/women4799.html 1996 Attended Canada's National Junior Basketball selection camp All Time Leading Scorer at Harvard University In high school she attended the National Sport School (Canada)http://schools.cbe.ab.ca/b830/ Bilingual - French and English Career statistics - Team Canada Career statistics - professional Collegiate statistics Personal She participated in various festivities commemorating the 2012 NHL All-Star Game in Ottawa, Ontario. Said festivities included attendance at Rideau Hall for the NHL Hockey is for Everyone event http://www.ottawacitizen.com/story_print.html?id=6069094&tab=PHOT&sponsor=, interviews at the Sirius XM Stage (along with a fan question and answer period) at the Scotiabank NHL Fan Fair http://www.nhl.com/ice/news.htm?id=613918&print=true. In addition, she participated in the Energizer Night Skate at the Ottawa Rink of Dreams (relocated from the Rideau Canal) http://senators.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=613961, and attended the Molson Canadian NHL All-Star Skills Competition on Saturday, January 28. References Category:Angela James Bowl winners Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Harvard Crimson women's ice hockey players Category:Ice hockey players at the 2010 Winter Olympics Category:Olympic gold medalists for Canada Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Olympic silver medalists for Canada Category:Patty Kazmaier Award winners Category:1998 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:2006 Olympian Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian Women's Hockey League players Category:Manitoba hockey player list Category:Born in 1979 Category:2010 Olympian Category:Retired in 2011 Category:Toronto Furies players